Digital photographers often adjust a contrast of digital images to make the digital images more appealing to viewers. Typically, this is done by enhancing a brightness contrast by making bright regions brighter and dark regions darker, thereby increasing a relative ratio between bright regions and dark regions.
Digital photographers also may enhance digital images by modifying color saturation. Tools exist which permit digital photographers to adjust color saturation, but the tools have their limitations. For example, the existing tools use traditional color models, such as, for example, RGB (Red, Green and Blue) and HSV (Hue, Saturation and Value), which rely on physical models of light. Editing the saturation in traditional color models is not intuitive and often results in shifts in hue or an unnatural appearance. Further, the existing tools only support uniform changes to saturation, which has no effect on saturation contrast.